Song Of Wolves
by RebelCowgirl
Summary: Sasuke has died, Sakura vows to kill Itachi. Will she be able to do it?
1. Prolouge: Death of Sasuke

**The Song Of Wolves**

**Prologue:**

**The Death Of Sasuke**

Sakura looked at the entrance of Konoha. She watched as the dead body of Sasuke was carried in. Feeling the tears run down her face she shook her head, "No….no…why…" she started sobbing. Naruto placed his arm around her shoulder as Sakura leaned in. "Itachi will pay for what he did." Naruto said in a calm and steady voice.

The flames danced around the burning body. No on said a word, they just all watched. Tsunade had thought that Sasuke deserved to be burned instead of buried. After all he had betrayed Konoha.

Naruto couldn't believe it, they had all though Itachi was dead. "He must have used the sharingan to make Sasuke believe he had killed his own brother and to set Sasuke on the path to destroy Konoha." Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura. "But why would he kill Sasuke a year later?" Naruto asked furiously as the flames slowly began to die. "No one knows…." Kakashi said as he turned around to leave.

Naruto looked over at Sakura knowing full well she was in shock to find out Itachi was alive and Sasuke was now dead. "Come on, Sakura, you should go home and rest." Sakura shook her head and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm going to stay here for a little bit longer." Naruto nodded before he left her alone.

Her eyes had no more tears to cry as the last flame flickered out and all that was left of Sasuke was ash. She no longer felt the sadness, but anger. "I will get the revenge you desired." She vowed staring at the ashes.

* * *

In the distance two figured stood side-by-side watching the flames from far away. "What will we do now that the Akatsuki has been destroyed?" Kisame asked as he shuffled his sword to his other shoulder. Itachi's cold voice replied, "Whatever will come our way." The flames began to disappear in the distance. Itachi turned around and said over his shoulder, "I'm done here. Let's go."

**Look forward to Chapter One!**

**Intensive Training**

**Note from the author: Yes I know short, but it's only a peeker to what's to come! No worries next chapter will be longer :)  
**


	2. 01: Intensive Training

Song Of Wolves

Chapter Two

Intensive Training

Sakura stared at her masked opponent. She had been at this for months, training hard by herself to become ANBU and now here was her chance to prove she was worthy. Sending her chakra to her fists she went at the opponent again. Sakura's face was filled with determination as she tried to punch him, but instead ended up punching the pole as he disappeared. The pole crumbled from the impact. The ANBU trainer placed his katana at her neck. "You would have been dead." He sighed.

Sakura looked down feeling like she had failed once more. This was much harder then the Jonin Exam that she had to undertake. "Relax, you have potential and I have decided I will help you. But the training will be hard. Harder then anything you can imagine." Sakura looked that the ANBU ninja and nodded, "I will do whatever it takes."

* * *

"Sakura why do you want to train to be a ANBU? You are already an incredianle medical ninja?" Tsunade asked her once student. She was trying to understand why a girl with super strength and medical abilities would want to become an ANBU. "I want to become the best I can be. All I am looking for is your approval. There is already someone from the ANBU wanting to train me." Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes, "There is no stopping you, but please be careful."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you. I will not disappoint the village." An ANBU ninja came into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up at the ninja, "I take it she will be put into your care?" The ANBU ninja nodded. "Well okay then, you better take good care of her."

* * *

A year had passed since that very moment in Tsunade's office. Much had changed. Naruto became Hokage at many of the elders request including Tsunade. He had finally fulfilled his dreams, and yet he still visited the spot that Sasuke's ashes were spread. He missed his best friend, even if his best friend had become evil. Naruto also couldn't help but wonder what happened to Sakura. Tsunade had always told him that she went to a place to further her medical abilities.

Standing on the cliff Naruto sighed and looked out. He was sure that most of the village by now was looking for him, after all he didn't even leave a note this time to where he was going. Turning around he saw two of the ANBU standing there. "How long have you two been there?" He asked. He noticed right away one was female and the other male.

"Well Hokages do not get to leave the village so easily." The female spoke. Naruto tilted his head, the voice seemed so familiar. The woman lifted her mask and smiled, "Congrats on achieving your dream, Naruto." Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw Sakura's face. "Sakura! You're ANBU now?" He asked in total surprise. Sakura put her mask back on and nodded, "Yes, but Hokage remember you are one of the few that is ever suppose to know."

Naruto couldn't believe it. His other best friend had been in Konoha the whole time he thought she was gone. He studied her mask more closely so he would know it was always her.

Sakura was happy to see her old friend again. And she knew it was okay to tell him she was ANBU since he would be finding out sooner or later anyways. Or at least when he ever decided to not wander around. She after all was already a better fighter then she ever had been and with her medical background it made her very useful. She was one step closer to her goal.

* * *

**Learn what Itachi has been up to next chapter : ) and no worries this will turn into a itasak fic**


	3. 02: Akatsuki Gone…Now What?

**Chapter Two**

**Akatsuki Gone….Now What?**

Itachi stood looking around. He had done what no one had suspected him to do, defy everyone's orders, pretend to have himself killed, and then kill his brother who had become a monster. "What do we do now?" Kisame asked looking at his partner. The two had a weird friendship and had chosen to stay together even after Akatsuki had fell. They were the only two surviving members left.

"Find a new place, blend in till we find something of interest." Itachi's cold voice said as he looked at Kisame. Itachi's sharingan no longer appeared in his eyes. They both no longer wore the cloaks of Akatsuki for it would attract too much attention to them. "I was thinking *Yukigakure." Kisame thought about what Itachi said then shrugged. He had nothing better to do in his mind. "Then lets go."

The two left the old Akatsuki hide out. They had only stayed there for a few hours to pack supplies and to drop off anything that would point them as Akatsuki. Itachi handed a new headband to Kisame as he put one on himself. The headband had four circles to represent the Land of Snow.

"How you do you plan to earn their trust?" Kisame thought out loud. Itachi looked at Kisame with an annoyed look. "You shall see." Was all he said.

* * *

The cold air sent a shiver down Itachi's spine. Kisame was off with the ice fishermen trying to get food while Itachi was now a team leader to a group of kids. Itachi and Kisame had been there for a year, gradually growing into rolls to blend in. Sure there were days that Kisame would rather kill the whole village, but for now the village was perfect cover for the two.

"Master *Hayato!" Sora yelled as he came up running to Itachi. "What are we going to be learning today?" He asked excitedly as Aiko and Haruki came up behind Sora. "I guess you will have to see." Itachi said with a slight smirk looking at his team. "Is *Enki joining us today?" Aiko asked in a soft little voice. Itachi knew the girl was afraid of Kisame, but he didn't really care too much. "No he is out with the other ice fishermen. Come follow me." He said as he turned and headed towards is favorite training ground.

The team walked through the snow into the woods where there was a small clearing in the very middle. Itachi looked over his group. " Today we're learning how to control your chakra and be able to send in to one area of your body." He told his group. Concentrating he sent his chakra to his feet then stepped on the snow walking around without leaving footprints. He turned and gestured to his group to try the exercise.

Itachi watched his group for many hours curious on why it seemed to hard for them to complete a simple exercise. Aiko almost had it down she was only leaving one footprint in the snow now. Sora was only sinking and Haruki was starting to sneeze. "That's enough today. Run along home, tomorrow we shall do the same exercise." Itachi said with a wave of a hand dismissing them all.

Once the children ran off Kisame came out of some trees. "This place bores me." He said with a slight huff. Itachi looked at him, "At least you don't have to train three annoying kids." "When do we leave?" Kisame asked. Itachi thought for a moment, "In a few weeks, we have to prepare ourselves."

* * *

*Yukigakure - Village Hidden in the Snow is located in the Land Of Snow. Its ninja apparently specialize in manipulating preexisting ice.

*Hayato – Itachi's name to help hide himself. The name means Falcon.

*Enki – Kisame's name to help hide himself. The name means water.


End file.
